creepy_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odwróceni I
W maleńkim miasteczku zwanym CreepyTown jest wiele przecudownych miejsc. Przykładem jest jakże uroczy burdel Vanilla Unicorn, przeogromny statek Mer de Sang, czy też bogato urządzony domek Dizza. Jednak co zrobić, gdy słońce grzeje mocniej, mocniej i mocniej? - I my mamy się w tym kąpać? - spytał Jack, który właśnie przyglądał się z obrzydzeniem czarnej mazi spływającej z jego palca. - Testu białej rączki, to by nie przeszło... - mruknął Dizzy. - Chyba białej rękawiczki - poprawiła go Nowa. - Jakim cudem to można nazywać jeszcze wodą? - spytała wkurzona Natalia i siadła na piasku - To, to nawet nie jest w stanie skupienia podobnym do wody! Jak już wiadomo Creepysea nie należy do najczystszych i najpiękniejszych mórz, aczkolwiek niewątpliwie jest jednym z najbardziej tajemniczych miejsc na świecie. Kto wie co kryje się w odmętach czarnej mazi... Wszyscy sapnęli głośno i z plaskiem wylądowali na miękkim piasku. Wszyscy byli cholernie niezadowoleni, ale ciężko im się dziwić... Upały, które ogarnęły miasteczko nie pozostawiały niczego, co mogłoby choć trochę pomóc ochłodzić się. - To i tak najczystsze miejsce, które udało mi się znaleźć... - powiedziała rozczarowana Insanity. - Strage - zaczął Touch - jesteś pewna, że nie masz nic na ochłodzenie? - Miałam tylko niebieski proszek, ale przez to słońce chyba stracił swoje właściwości. Ale bez obaw! Mam coś innego! Wszyscy gwałtownie podnieśli się i skierowali głowy w stronę Strange. W ich oczach przez moment zabłysło niewielkie światełko nadziei. - Mam jeszcze czarny proszek - dokończyła dziewczyna - Jest ktoś chętny? Zrezygnowani pzyjaciele opadli powoli na gorący piasek z cichym jęknięciem. Zamknęli oczy i przez chwilę zastanowili nad propozycją złożoną przez Strange. I tak trwali w ciszy przez następne kilka minut. - Panie małżu... - mruknął Serek, jakby przez sen - Panie małżu... Słyszy mnie pan? - O czym on gada? - spytała znużona Nowa. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia... - odpowiedział Bowser. - Panie małżu! - krzyknął Serek, którego źrenice wielkością przypominały pisiont groszy - Daj mnie pan te torebkę! Puść ją, powiedziałem puść ją! Przez chwilę mocował się z "panem małżem". Wreszcie udało mu się wydostać granatowy materiał, który był przygnieciony przez niewielki kamień. Po chwili przyglądania postanowił założyć go na głowę. - Jestem pudełkiem z jajkami... Właśnie wracam z zakupów... Plz, kup mnie... - bełkotał, podchodząc powoli do Nowej. Ta stała wystraszona, nie wiedząc, gdzie ma uciekać. Serek jednak wciąż się zbliżał, wyciągając ręce do kotki i z psychicznym uśmiechem starał się namówić przyjaciółkę, by go kupiła. Całe szczęście Vellox celnym plaskaczem powaliła go na ziemię. - Gorąco! - ryczała Ins - Tak cholernie gorąco! - To mało powiedziane - wyszeptała Nowa, która sprawdzała stan psychiczny Serka - Mózg mu się przegrzał... Dizz wybuchnął śmiechem i przez moment tarzał po piachu. Gdy już nieco ochłonął, spojrzał na przyjaciół z rozbawieniem. - Dobry joke! - krzyknął ze łzami w oczach - Hah, jak niby może się przegrzać coś, czego się nie ma? -To było suche... - mruknęła Strange i przymknęła oczy. - To popij... - warknął Touch. Wszyscy byli tak wykończeni, że nie mieli nawet ochoty na śmiech. Zły humor dopadał już każdego... Każdego z jednym wyjątkiem. - Hayo, ludziska! - w ciszy słychać było dziecięcy krzyk. Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział na powitanie, więc dziewczynka wskoczyła na brzuch Jacka. - Wujku! - ryknęła Hajs, która uwielbiała denerwować kanibala. - Co Hajsik? - spytał zmęczony. - Czemu jesteście tacy smutni? - Gorąco - powiedział Touch. - Gorąco - potwórzyła Natalia. - Oj, tak cholernie gorąco! - wrzasnęła Ins. Bananowa się zaśmiała i wstała z Jacka. Podeszła do Vellox i przytuliła się do niej. Ta z niepewnością odwzajemniła uścisk. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że jej córka jest zimna, a jej włosy są jeszcze wilgotne. - Hajsik! - krzyknęła zdziwiona - Gdzie ty się... Gdzie ty tak... Czemu... - Czemu jestem zimna? - spytała z miną niewiniątka. - Zimna? - spytał Serek, którego to słowo otrzeźwiło. Podszedł do córki, wyrwał z objęć Vellox i przytulił - Chodź do tatusia, Hajsik... Przytul... O tak, tak bardzo chłodniej... - Nowa podeszła do Bananowej i przytknęła dłoń do jej czoła. Po chwili spojrzała zaciekawiona na dziewczynkę i przekręciła głowę. - Hajs... - zaczęła - Czy ty nie jesteś czasem trupem? - Nie, ale znalazłam takie fajne lustro i... - Hajs! - ryknął Bow. - Tulaj! - dokończyła za niego Natalia i chwilę potem już wszyscy tulali Bananową, która ledwo mogła oddychać. - Ey! - krzyczała - Ey! Jeżeli chcecie, to też możecie się wykąpać... Nikt jednak nie słuchał już dziecka, bo wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci pochłanianiem chłodu bijącego od dziewczynki. - Woda! - ryknęła Hajs - Zimna! Lodowata! Zaprowadzę was! Wszyscy nagle oniemieli i spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na Bananową. Przyglądali jej się z zaciekawieniem, a po chwili na ich twarzach pojawił sie psychiczny uśmiech. - Patrzcie, znalazłam dzisiaj takie fajne lustro - zaczęło dziecko i wskazało na ogromny kawał szkła leżący obok uschniętego krzaku. - To raczej lustro weneckie - poprawiła Nowa. - Jedno i to samo... - mruknęła Bananowa - Tak więc, znalazłam je sobie, gdy szłam do Vanilla Unicorn i... - Moment - przerwała Vellox - Co ty niby robiłaś w moim burdelu?! - Moja krew! - krzyknął Serek i przybił piątkę z córką. - Tak czy inaczej... Znalazłam to lustro... - Weneckie - mruknęła Nowa. - Tak, tak. Weneckie. No i ja je tam znalazłam... - Tak właściwie to gdzie je znalazłaś? - spytała Natalia. - Nieważne! - ryknęła Ins. - No pod burdelem! - odpowiedziała wkurzona Hajs - No i je znalazłam, i zaniosłam do domu. I wtedy pomyślałam, że sobie depnę po nim. - Po co miałabyś deptać po lustrze? - spytał Touch. - Weneckim - mruknęła Nowa. - Bo jestem bogiem i mogę? - odpowiedziała Bananowa na pytanie pyataniem - No i na ni edepłam. No i się okazało, że nagle znalazłam się w moim pokoju. - Moment, przecież ty cały czas byłaś w swoim pokoju. - No tak, ale ten był inny. Zimniejszy... i jakiś taki... Taki sam, ale zupełnie inny. W każdym razie pomyślałam, że coś mi się wydawało i chciałam sprawdzić, czy nie ma was w porcie. Ale wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Jak pewnie sami widzicie nasze morze jest... dziwne. Ale tam... Tam było czyste, zimne i bardziej przypominało wodę. - Zimne? - spytał Serek. - Tak. Zimne. I wogóle wszystko było jakieś takie inne... Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem i nadzieją. Po chwili ciszy już wiedzieli, co mają zrobić. Wiedzieli już jak dostać się do czegoś zimnego. - Depnijmy na lustro weneckie! - krzyknęli wszyscy razem. CDN Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Życie w CreepyTown